Tales of the Past
by Chibichu of Russia
Summary: As the countries of Europe and Asia go against each other in a full scale war, they are all too blinded by revenge and bloodlust to see the real threat looming before them. It is up to Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones to stop this war before the world loses their only hope of peace. Character death, blood and gore, mentioned pairings.
1. Prologue

**So, I wanted to finally get off my lazy ass and write a more fantasy like thing. This is just a small summary of what the first few chapters will be about. I know it's short and you won't be interested, but trust me, I think I have a pretty good story line, and I'm not one to pat myself on the back.**

**I'll probably upload the first official chapter sometime today, since I don't want to bore you to death for a full twenty-four hours.**

**Why did I choose it to be a war between Europe and Asia?**

**BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT.**

**xXx**

Four years have passed since the death of Toris Laurinaitis and Ivan Braginski. Four years of pain, suffering, of fear and death amongst the Asians and the Europeans. The borders of Earth are no longer safe, and during these years, massive attacks have been launched against European capitals, led by Leon of Hong Kong.

In the midst of chaos, some keep fighting for peace, but all proposals are denied by the nobles of Europe. As of this moment, the Asians and the Europeans are gathering their armies for a final battle. A battle that will destroy all hopes of future peace between the two sides. In the meanwhile, England and the Americas seek to prevent this war by revealing the truth behind the madness of the nobles of Europe. However, this separate group has been rejected from Europe as traitors, and the most valuable information is therefore unreachable…

…So far.

_**Tales of the Past**_


	2. Planning

**This… Was shorter than it looked. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, I hope.**

"... But what about our investigations in Russia? Our scouts must have found something in Moscow!" A man with a heavy British accent exclaimed, his thick eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

"Ah, I'm, like, afraid not, Arthur. Seems as if, like, even the Crusaders we interrogated have heard, like, nothing of Ivan." Another man with long blond hair sighed, a Polish accent easily audible in his voice. Of course, he wasn't British or from one of the Americas, but he couldn't hold down a chance of revenge for Liet, so he just had to come help in secret. Although he'd still get in a crap load of trouble when he arrived back in Poland... Well, he was only breaking the law if he was caught, right? Right, "And the same goes for that horrible, yucky place called St. Petersburg or something like that." He put his hands on his hips in a girly fashion.

"This is hopeless! We have been searching for more than three years and what have we found?" A larger, darker skinned man asked impatiently. It was a wonder how he could talk so clearly with a cigar in his mouth, "Nothing!" He answered his own question, "We might as well just let them go fight their war so we can have our revenge on Ivan!" He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Besides, there's no way we'll be able to solve this mystery as long as we're unable to enter Europe!"

"We have to keep trying! I am certain that the cause of this upcoming war is some sort of corruption, driving the nobles insane!" Arthur exclaimed defensively, "Who knows? Maybe it's the same corruption that caused the Mafia incident in Italy!" He pointed out. There was no way that he was going to just let this slide, "If we simply ignore all of this, then we ignore everything that we stand for." He gave a nod of approval for himself. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the loud neighing of a horse. The group turned to see a girl with short, dirty blonde hair and wearing a bomber's jacket.

"Sir, we were ordered to send all information regarding Europe to you." She said to Arthur, "It seems that the Europeans have just won an important battle against a large army of Asian's in Vietnam," She explained, "and in three days there will be a party in Romania to celebrate this victory." She finished. Arthur smiled at the news.

"Thank you, Amelia." He said, before turning to the rest of the group, "This might be our chance to meet with Vladimir, he knows more about anyone then, well, anyone!" He exclaimed excitedly, "And we could use his assistance." He added.

"Very well. We should send Feliks' group off to meet up with Vladimir." The Cuban man said.

"No. They would draw too much attention. Alfred and I will go alone." Arthur said sternly, "Time is running out, and we can't risk missing this opportunity."

"You're right. But be careful, Arthur. I have a feeling we're dealing with something larger than a new war."


	3. The Party

The party, to say in the least, was pretty big. Fireworks and colorful lights were beaming all around. People were swarming the streets, either watching the fireworks, laughing, drinking, or dancing with friends.

"Be Jesus! I'm gonna get me some beers tonight!" An American man exclaimed, looking around in awe, "These European fellas, they sure know how to party!" He said excitedly, scanning the area. A girl waved at him, giggling, and the American was so tempted to go over there and do some flirting with his heroic charm.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Alfred. Now let's find Vladimir, I believe his dungeon is around here somewhere..." Arthur said, standing next to him. The two began to walk along the path, squeezing through a good amount of partygoers.

"A dungeon?" Alfred asked, "Hey man, this Vladimir guy sure sounds a bit creepy to me, um..." He said unsurely, staying close behind Arthur, "I tell you... Arthur?" It was as if by magic, Arthur was gone, "Arthur? Arthur! Where are you? Where are ya, man?" Alfred looked around wildly through the crowds of people, trying to locate the Brit. He finally found him...

Flirting. Him, of all people!

"So, I was just wondering if you would like to see me do a few magic tricks for you?" Arthur asked shyly to a random woman.

Alfred growled, "Arthur! Damn it, Arthur! Ugh, let's get going already, man!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry." Arthur said, walking back to him. They headed down another path, walking right past a guard and into a building, but the guard was too busy partying to notice them, and instead laughed and took another swig of beer before bursting into random dance.


End file.
